User talk:Omega natsu2
That's a phenomenal table!! It'll help you a lot when you study the grammar. ^___^ :Oh yeah, and give me a moment to think of some kanji for you. ^___^ 時、日、本、話、語、月、年、学、生、私。 Lmao, I have a hell of a lot of things Mega. I don't really know how to narrow it down for you. >__< Okay, give me a minute. I'll make a list. >_> #I have a phone. #I have a laptop. #I have a TV. #I have an iPod. #I have a CD collection (Beyonce, Alicia, Whitney, Michael Jackson, etc.) #I have a DVD/Blu Ray player. And that's about all I can think of worth mentioning. ( .__.) Damn it, Mega!! You got me excited now! ^__^ And you were hard to shop for as well! I just really hope you like your gift. If not, I'm going to feel like a gigantic douchebag. ( .___.) Sorry for the late reply. It was check out day in my Chemistry lab. ^__^ And you sound like me! >:D I'm pretty shy in real life, so I had all of two friends in high school. And that was only because both of them talked so much that they probably didn't notice how quiet I was, lol. And the only gift I ever got was a cheap coin counter when I went to my Freshman Christmas party and we played Dirty Santa, XD. And where were you from? O_o I always assumed you were born in America. 'Tis probably why we get along so well. ^__^ Oh yeah, and when you get a minute check deviantart. I messaged you about something there. >_> And no, that isn't. The kanji you were using were spelling out pencil. Well, at least the last two were. I don't know what the first one was. >_> Pen is spelled ペン in katakana. It's a loan word. Also, you forgot the subject particle wa (は) after kore. ^___^ Oooo, in that case then that's great! And yes. Desu is one of the most common ways to end a sentence. Usually, unless your sentence ends in a verb, you'll use desu. That was perfect! Commas are your best friend in Japanese. It makes reading a lot easier. And you always use Katakana for non-Japanese names. And you're no bother whatsoever. I like being a pseudo-teacher. ^___^ Aye sir! >:D Yes!!!! You're where I picked up the habit. >:D O__O DUDE!!! I have never noticed how damn huge her breasts are. Well, actually I do learn kanji in the class. It just isn't the main focus of the class. It's like a secondary thing we do. Like learning vocabulary in your English class. And much like English class, after you learn the alphabet (in our case: hiragana and katakana) then you move on to Grammar. >:D After I learned H and K, we immediately started learning Japn grammar and cultural stuff. I'm so excited for you Mega!!!!!! Don't forget to send me pictures!! I wanna see the new place. ^___^ And lol, I can't wait to get a gillion messages about how you missed the damn bus! :D Re:Songs~ You're finally finding the joy of unreleased music, then? :D I do that all the time! Those songs are awesome, btw! >:D